Brady's
by hollie-x
Summary: Ste/Brendan get a job in a new department store that has opened in the town. :)


**Don't know how I feel about this. I feel like deleting the whole story, but I thought I'd upload it anyway...**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Ste hated group interviews, he'd much rather be face-to-face with a possible new boss and try to sell himself that way instead of trying to compete with a handful of other people. Ste wasn't a shy person in the slightest, was quite outgoing, but he knew there were plenty more people applying for this job with more experience of working in a fashion store than him.

It was a bonus though, that the owner was a friend of a friend; otherwise known as Cheryl Brady, and in the end he guessed that was why he was going to start his new job tomorrow. Their mutual friend was his good friend Amy, who Ste had dated for a year or so back at school around 6 years ago. They'd remained close ever since, and kept in regular contact; she was even the first person Ste had came out to.

He remembered a few people from the interview, quite a few nice girls who he could picture himself getting along with, a few older people who he could look up to and view as a mother or father figure, and some grumpy 20-something tall, dark haired weirdo - he thinks is named Brandon. He doesn't totally understand why or how Brandon had got the job, he recalls him just sitting on the chair, legs far more apart than need be, just lazing around watching. Ste doesn't remember him contributing to any of the questions the manager had asked, not even the one where they'd asked why you should be given a job.

He knew they wouldn't get on.

* * *

The first couple of days were quiet, the store hadn't opened yet and the only jobs that the staff were assigned was to_ 'Tidy' and 'Prepare.' _Brady's was due to open in another couple of days, meaning the store had to be absolutely perfect, so they could attract customers. The window was the most important in Cheryl's mind so she assigned Brendan and Ste the easy task of dressing it. Ste had immediately picked up a pair of tight fit jeans, making quick work of putting them on the mannequin, followed by a light blue polo shirt.

He turned round, smiling, almost showing off how proud he was.

Brendan wasn't proud.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Brandon...it's fashion."

"If that's fashion then I'm fucking Welsh."

"Thought you was." Ste smirked, turning again, ready to put some pumps on the product.

"You thought I was Wel...?! I'm Irish Steven don't be so fucking stupid."

"Ere will you stop swearing at me and help? Oh and I ain't stupid either." Ste bit back, his lip dropping.

"Course not" Brendan muttered under his breath, moving towards the mannequin and taking off all of the clothing, throwing it towards the centre of the store.

"What the?" Ste screamed, grabbing the clothes again and trying to wrestle the doll out of Brendan's grip.

"Your fashion is shit Steven, a real man wears a suit. A guy is going to love this shop if a suit is displayed in the window alright? Not your questionable taste."

"Are you dissing my taste now ?"

"So what if I am?" Brendan stared, lunging forward and making Ste jump. He wasn't scared of him, but he didn't like his tone, he knew that he wasn't a person to be crossed with. "And stop calling me Brandon, it's Brendan or are you that stupid that that can't stay in that tiny brain either?

* * *

After their little argument a few days back, things hadn't changed that much. Brendan still hated Ste, and Ste still hated Brendan. Everybody else had got along just fine; Ste had made friends quite easily. Once he'd told the girls that he was gay, they seemed to like him more, some even stating that they had always wanted a gay best friend, and had the ideal boyfriend material for him. Ste had just laughed and said he wasn't interested in men at the moment, and just wanted to provide support for his kids, and have a joke around.

Cheryl was easy to get along with, and seemed like the perfect boss. She was only a few years older than Ste was, which Ste liked. His boss from his old job was in his 50's, no fun at all, never talked to his staff and just seemed like a horrible man, so that was one thing that Ste liked- Cheryl was just like a female him. He often confided in Cheryl regarding Brendan and himself, wondering if it was something he'd said or done to Brendan without even remembering.

"He just don't like me Cheryl. I don't know what I'm meant to have done."

"He's like that with people he likes love, don't take it personally."

"God I'd hate to see what he's like with someone he can't stand then if that's the case!"

Cheryl just laughed and agreed with him.

"Wait.. how do you know that? Are you and Brendan... you know?"

"What love?" Cheryl asked, brows raised.

"You know... together..." Ste asked, not quite looking Cheryl in the eyes.

"There's two things wrong with that question Ste. One, that is something quite commonly referred to as incest."

"Oh..." Ste replied back, quite embarrassed with himself. He should have put two and two together, and realised they were both Irish and therefore very likely to be related.

"And... two... Brendan's type is more David Beckham than his wife."

Cheryl walked off after that; Ste was sure she was laughing to herself after dropping her little bombshell. Brendan was... Brendan was gay? And he argued with people he likes? So Brendan... liked Ste?

Ste chuckled to himself, deciding that Cheryl was winding him up. If you fancied someone surely you'd compliment them, not slag off their clothing and their friends. He'd felt a bit awkward after asking Cheryl if she was shagging her brother.

Ste was going to be sick, imagining it.

* * *

Cheryl was quite clearly a party animal, Ste wasn't quite sure that he'd ever met someone as extravagant as her in his entire life. See, it was normal to see an attractive women in a dress, curls tight to their head - but adding a feather bowa and heels taller than need be to the mix, was taking a little bit far.

She'd ran over to Ste, arms open wide for him to slot in to.

"I'm glad you could make it love!" She beamed, hugging him tightly and then pushing him inside the club. "Everyone else is already inside; I even talked that grumpy brother of mine into coming."

Ste wasn't sure whether to smile or not.

* * *

The night had been great so far, Ste was trying to control his drinking. When he was in his teens, he'd got paralytic drunk, and had the worst hangovers. Now he'd grown up a little, had kids of his own, he knew when he'd had enough. He was tipsy, sure, but he didn't want that horrible feeling of a hangover in the morning.

Ste had danced with Amy, who Cheryl had invited along, and even danced with a few of his colleagues. The organised night out, wasn't just exclusively for staff, they'd bought a few friends along aswell. Rae, one of the young girls Ste had became quite close with over the last few days, had even brought her friend with her, who happened to be gay too.

"Ste!" She screamed, dragging along a boy with her. "Meet Ryan!"

Ste smiled before running off, probably screaming to Amy. He knew what she was trying to do, set him up with someone even though he didn't really want a boyfriend. Ryan was hot though, he had similar features to himself, contoured cheekbones, an amazing smile, complete with gleaming teeth. His hair was a tad darker than Ste's, and styled to perfection with hair gel.

"Nice to meet you Ste." Ryan said, shaking Ste's hand. Ryan was probably feeling as awkward as Ste was right now, they just stood there smiling at each other before Ryan broke the moment.

"Drink?" He offered, pointing to the bar behind him.

"Sure" Ste replied.

* * *

"Why aren't you joining in with everybody else?" Cheryl asked, pinching Brendan's cheeks and settling down next to him.

"Can't a man enjoy his whisky in peace?" He bit back.

Cheryl grabbed the whisky from his hand before gulping it down.

"What the f..?!" Brendan shouted. "That was 3 quid that!"

"No whisky now to enjoy. Come on, come and dance with me."

"I fucking hate you sometimes." He smirked, grabbing Cheryl's hand and being reluctantly led to the dance floor.

* * *

Surprisingly, Brendan was quite a good dancer, even if he was verging on being drunk. He hated to admit it, but was enjoying himself. He was one of those people who could quite happily sit down and watch everybody else having fun, and that fun reflected back to him. He could see the girls doing the new dance craze at one side of the room, a fight breaking out on another side, and Ste...

Ste was kissing a man.

Brendan wasn't quite sure why he was so annoyed with that. He knew Ste deserved better than throwing himself at the first person that took any interest in him. Brendan downed his drink, before relocating himself to the men's toilets.

* * *

Brendan liked pain. He liked seeing the blood pouring from his hand, in a fucked up way. Liked seeing the bruises develop quickly making his hand black, blue and swollen. He was punching a wall, would much rather a mirror to be fair.

"BRENDAN!" Ste screamed, as he walked in and noticed what he was doing. He positioned himself between Brendan and the wall, not quite sure whether Brendan was going to continue the assault on the wall, whether Ste was in the way or not.

"Get out my way Steven." Brendan growled, getting right up into his face.

"Make me."

Brendan took a deep breath, before pushing Ste out of the way and going to punch the wall again. He didn't know Ste was as strong as he was, his muscles looked too weak, but he was pulling Brendan away from the wall by his elbow.

"You're drunk, you're coming home with me to get cleaned up. Cheryl can't see you like this."

* * *

Brendan was sat on Ste's sofa, Ste slotted between his legs, holding an ice pack around Brendan's hand.

"Thank you." Brendan whispered, looking into Ste's blue eyes.

"It's what friends are for." Ste replied back, smirking and laughing. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't know." Brendan couldn't look Ste in the eyes any longer.

"Yeah every Friday night I go out, me. I think Oh I know! I'm going to punch a wall."

"Ya so sassy, Steven." Brendan smiled.

"Tell me the truth then."

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?" Ste looked at Brendan again, confused.

"Kissing that bloke."

"You were jealous?" Ste enquired.

"Course I weren't jealous. He just ain't good enough for you." Brendan said honestly, before muttering under his breath. "Nobody is."

"I didn't like him much. Too full on"

"I suppose I just get angry. You're out and proud. I can't even kiss a guy in public, I physically can't do it. I just seize up and end up pushing them away. That's why I'm always rude and obnoxious. I know Cheryl told you about it by the way. You're a good man Steven."

"Do you always get sentimental when you're drunk? Can I get a drunk Brendan all the time? I prefer him, me." Ste laughed.

Brendan moved closer. "You can get me..." and closer. "Whenever you want."

Brendan pecked Ste on the lips, before looking him in the eyes and going in again, before Ste put his hand on his chest.

"You're drunk. You'll regret it in the morning."

"I won't." Brendan murmured. "Sorry. Night Steven." He said, before he fell asleep, booze always did have that effect.

* * *

Ste walked into his bedroom, comprehending what had just happened. Brendan had just tried to kiss him. He'd told him how he still hadn't come to terms 100% with being gay, and then tried to kiss him. Tonight had been eventful, one moment he was snogging some guys face off, before getting told that he was going to go back with him. Ste didn't do one night stands, and he for sure didn't sleep with a guy the first time he met him. Ste wasn't that sort of bloke. He preferred to get to know somebody first, know what makes them happy and what makes them tick.

He liked Brendan; wasn't sure whether or not he fancied him, but he could appreciate that Brendan was a good-looking guy. He wasn't sure about the moustache, the first time he'd saw him, thought it looked a little odd, but now he couldn't imagine Brendan Brady without it. He always dressed smart, and loved his sister.

Ste was finding it hard to think of something he didn't like about Brendan.

* * *

The next morning, Ste completely forgot that Brendan was still on his sofa, and walked out in just his boxer shorts. He hadn't actually realised until Brendan had wolf-whistled at him.

"Nice view." Brendan smiled playfully.

Ste walked back into his room, grabbing his dressing gown, looking embarrassed, and walked back into the living room and sat on the adjacent sofa.

"Look, Bren, about last night."

"Just forget it Steven, I can do mates."

"You can?" Ste asked , shocked. "But.. you kissed me last night."

"Drink. I get like that when I've had a few whiskies inside of me." Brendan lied.

"Mates then." Ste smiled, shaking Brendan's hand. "Now go and have a shower, my sofa stinks of booze."

"Yes mate." Brendan replied, reiterating the point.

* * *

"Right don't go mad at me. Promise me?" Cheryl asked

"I dunno what you've done sis."

"Just promise." Cheryl pleaded.

"Okay promise." Brendan said, still wary.

"I've set you up on a date." Cheryl whispered, before quickly going back to counting the coins from the till.

"You've done what?!" Brendan shouted, probably alerting half of the customers to the commotion.

"You said you wouldn't go mad!"

"Who the hell is it?"

"It's a blind date right. But he's gorgeous. You'll love him."

"Woah calm down sis. When? Where?"

"So you'll go?"

"Seems like I've got no choice in the matter, we'll just spend all night moaning about you. Got a photo so I know who I'm looking for?"

"He's got a photo of you. Tonight 8pm, that Italian restaurant down the road."

"I hate you so much." Brendan muttered.

"You'll love me after tonight watch." Cheryl winked as she walked away to help a customer.

* * *

Brendan was nervous. Why the fuck was he nervous? Brendan Brady didn't do nerves.

He'd spent a good half an hour trying to decipher which shirt to wear. Does he go vibrant like he always did with a bright red shirt? Does he wear just a plain white one? A Stripey one? Jacket or no jacket?

He'd rang Cheryl and asked her opinion. She'd opted for the red shirt, to which Brendan said that's what he wanted to wear anyway.

He styled his hair, threw on his trusted black jacket, some nice shoes and walked out of the door.

* * *

He was nervous once again, what if he didn't fancy this man? What if he was some ugly posh twat? What if...

That's when Brendan spotted him. Was it a co-incidence? Did Cheryl actually talk him into doing this?

"Steven." Brendan said, standing above him at the table. "Waiting for someone?"

"Did Cheryl not tell you?"

"She said I've got a date, didn't say who with though... But I'm guessing?"

"It's me yeah... is that... is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Brendan smiled.

* * *

The date was going well, they'd spoken about all different sorts of topics. Everything from Brendan's past, to bitching about how secretive but lovable Cheryl was, to Ste's children.

Ste was more tipsy than Brendan was; he didn't drink wine very often, as he knew it went straight to his head, like it was doing now. He knew that Brendan didn't really like the wine and was sipping it slyly, as Ste took full gulps of his, meaning it was being filled up in quicker succession.

Brendan seemed different tonight, compared to how he was when he opened up to Ste a few weeks back, he didn't seem to care when the waiter had lit a candle in the middle of the table, implying 'd smiled most of the night too, something he very rarely did.

Brendan could feel himself changing.

_He really, really liked Ste._

* * *

Brendan had decided to leave his car at the restaurant, deciding he could pick it up tomorrow as he wasn't working. Ste didn't seem like he wanted the date to be over anytime soon, and it was still only 10pm, telling Brendan he wanted to go for a walk - to sober himself up a little.

They were chatting aimlessly, walking along the river before Ste pushed Brendan into an alley and up against a wall.

"What would you do if I kissed you now hm?"Ste asked, looking into Brendan's blue eyes.

"Kiss you back." Brendan replied, not even needing to think about it.

"Really?" Ste sad, almost shocked.

"Really." Brendan confirmed, moving closer to Ste, holding onto the lapels of his coat and tasting him with all his might. He was sweeter than he thought he'd be. He tasted of sweetness, mixed with wine, but he tasted _divine_. Brendan wanted more, wanted to strip him of his clothes and take him right there.

"Take me home" Ste whispered, looking into Brendan's eyes. "Take me to bed."

* * *

After hearing those few words, Brendan had grabbed Ste's hand and sprinted back to his flat. He had dreamt about this moment a lot of the last few weeks, ever since he'd tried to kiss Ste and had been rejected. He wished now, more than ever it would live up to his expectations; he was sure it would with Ste there beside him.

Brendan fumbled for the keys, ignoring the fact that Ste was trying to rip his clothes off in the street where anybody could see them. He finally got the key in the lock, turned it and pulled Ste inside, attaching their mouths together once more, pushing the door closed behind him with his foot.

"You're so hot" Ste mumbled against Brendan's mouth. "I can't wait to get this inside of me." He said, as he rubbed Brendan through the material of his jeans.

Brendan moaned, feeling himself growing harder each second that Ste was pleasuring him. Latching their mouths together once more, tasting each other, Ste slowly started to unbutton Brendan's shirt, never letting his lips leave. He was sure that he'd ripped Brendan's shirt as he couldn't see what he was doing and just wanted to feel his bare skin.

Ste slowly kissed his way down Brendan's body, until he was face to face with his crotch, he licked his lips, looking back up to Brendan's face and back down to the task in hand. He unbuckled him, unzipped and pulled down Brendan's jeans and boxers and wasted no time in doing what he does best, in which Brendan orgasmed in no time.

"Your turn" Brendan smirked, grabbing Ste's hand once more and dragging him up the stairs and down onto the bed. He wasted no time in stripping him out of his clothes, until he was laying there on Brendan's bed in all his glory.

"Now ain't you a sight." Brendan stated, ridding himself of his own shirt and laying on top of Ste's body on the mattress. Placing one hand on his face, kissing him, he dragged one hand down Ste's body, pleasuring his cock with his hand.

"Brendan!" Ste screamed, as he too released. "I want... I want you to fuck me..." Ste said, breathless.

Brendan grabbed the lube and a condom from the bedside table, pouring some on his dick, and Ste's hole, just before Ste placed on the condom on for him. He knew it would be more comfortable for him if he laid on his back, but wanted to look Brendan in the face as he pushed into him, and Brendan understood this.

Brendan looked at Ste for confirmation as he pushed into him, starting slow and building to a rhythm. Ste had never had sex like it, had never had someone as big as Brendan pushing into his body before, but it was bliss. He knew he could slowly get used to this, and have this feeling every single day.

He was fighting so hard not to close his eyes, Brendan kept telling him that he wanted to look into his eyes as he came, and that's exactly what happened.

"Tonight was perfect, you're perfect." Ste said, as Brendan fell on top of him as they both fell into a deep sleep, tangled up in eachother.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

"Bren, we can't we're at work!"

"It's quiet, and I'm sure you can liven this place up a bit. Get in there" Brendan said, pushing Ste into the first changing room. He didn't waste any time getting onto his knees and pushing his boyfriend's trousers and boxers to the floor and attaching his lips to his cock.

"Brendan, I'm gonna..."

"Ste? Ste can you come and help this customer please"

"Fuck it's Cheryl." Ste panicked, pushing Brendan out of the curtain.

"Ste? Oh... Brendan... I thought Ste was on the changing rooms today.."

"Yeah he is."

"Errrr where is he then?" Cheryl asked, looking around.

"He's trying on a top. You know.. staff discount, may as well make the most of it eh?"

"Let's see the top on you then Ste" Cheryl called out.

"I can't come out." Ste moaned.

"Why not?" Cheryl asked, knew exactly what was happening.

"It's too small.." Ste whined, wanted to kill Brendan for getting him into this situation. He was still turned on, and his hard-on hadn't gone down seen as he hadn't came.

"Save the sex for home eh guys? I'll go help this customer then shall I?" She smirked, she loved seeing her brother proud,out, and happy. She never thought she'd see the day. Ste was the perfect match, and she was really happy that he was now in both of their lives.

And she'll never let them forget that she played a small part in that happening.

* * *

**Meh.**

**Review? xxx**


End file.
